That Must See Need
by Ififall
Summary: The Quarry/John-Paul Fanfiction. Jesper goes to the Quarry alone. Will he regret it?


**_A/N_**: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** This chapter is from Jesper's point of view.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding. After that, my head was <em>still<em> pounding. I Could smell that freshly ironed smell. I pulled the sheet closer to my shoulders. I don't want to open my eyes. But I've moved the sheet. Now, It's too late to pretend that I'm asleep.

"Jes? Jes don't play games" I hear Mum saying. I open my eyes. The first thing I think is:

_"Wow Mum looks like shit"_

* * *

><p>But I don't say it. I just ask her: "Have you told Dad?" She shakes her head and smiles at me briefly. Part of me wishes that she did. My Sister gets far too much fucking attention in this family.<p>

Mum tells me that I don't need to explain anything. But I do. I need to tell Mum that it was an innocent thing. What she saw in the bath. It wasn't that bad. **_I_ **wasn't that bad. But Mum's talking about counsellors and Doctors.

She wants me to talk to the GP. I can't really go. The GP's is right next to my school. I can't risk it. I don't need a fucking Doctor anyway. It was those kind of arguments that kept Mum angry.

* * *

><p>I got pissed, at her. Cause everyday it was something new. Every time I was in the Bath-room, she'd knock. She'd call me, and call my friends when I was out.<p>

"Why the fuck is your Mum checking up on us?" Jan would ask me.

"She's heard stuff. She thinks we're getting too wild"

"To wild, sitting on our arses playing, Play-Station 4 all day?" Jan asked. I shrugged.

"She's crazy" I would say.

* * *

><p>Her craziness drove me crazy. So when Dad said that he was going to Oland, I jumped at the chance. It's very <strong><em>country<em>** over there. Very basic. Everyone knows everybody there. But they don't want to know me. And I like it that way. My Sister Nilla was in the hospital. Before you feel sorry for her, you should know, there's **_really_** nothing wrong with her.

If She's sick, the Doctor's can't find anything. Dad and Mum's new Boyfriend, were paying for private care. Which I couldn't get. But they'll do anything for Nilla. So Dad made his way over to the Main-land, to see my Sister. While I was left alone to do... whatever. So I was on my Dad's lap-top, trying to get on to his files.

* * *

><p>But I'm no Garcia. I'm no Nolan Ross, or Falcon, and I can't hack into my Dad's stuff. I'm watching DVD's and eating Popcorn out of the bag. I wait until it's really dark and suddenly I decided to go out and look at the Quarry. I take my Key, my I-Phone, my Cap and my Jacket and shut the door. I dare myself to go in. I can't go too far. The Quarry's sticky. I used the light from my I-phone.<p>

There are sharp pieces of crap in the dust. I move forward, then I feel weird stuff under my shoes and I wade back out. I get out and shine my light to the other end. To my surprise, There are Two guys there, leaning into one another. As soon as my light is on them, they pull apart.

* * *

><p>"Shit...Danny wait!" One guy yells.<p>

Wondering what the hell is going on, I run towards them, running around the Quarry. To my surprise, the guy that shouted is still there. But he starts walking away and, something drops out of his pocket.

"Hey! You forgot this" I say holding the object up.

"It's...it's not what you think" The Guy is saying.

* * *

><p>"Skitsnack...Rubbers...you Skanky, Dirty, Bastard" I say. I Pass them to him. He reaches for them. We're close. I Can see he's hot, and he's young enough for me. I Mean he's not a dirty old man. Well he could be dirty. But that's not really a bad thing is it?<p>

"You don't sound like you're from here. Left your wife and kids in America or something?" I asked.

"I'm British. I'm from a place called HollyOaks" The Guy told me.

* * *

><p>"Right, and <em><strong>Hollyoaks<strong> _hates fags and stuff. So that's why you came here" I asked.

"Fags? Yes I'm gay, and yes I'm open about it" The Guy said.

"You can't be**_ that_ **open if you're screwing guys in the dark in a Quarry" I say.

"I don't need a lecture from you, or anyone" The Guy said, walking away.

* * *

><p>I don't want to him to walk away. There are so many questions that I want to ask him. Maybe I pissed him off by calling him a fag. But come on, he's gotta be used to that by now. All my friends say it. Jan says it too. Maybe he could give me advice.<p>

I've got to sort this out...

I Check my watch. I know I've got enough time left. I decide to run after him...


End file.
